Love At First Sight
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: This is the story of two Zoroarks that fell in love at the first sight... A Valentine's special. Rated M for lemon...


December 31st

Zora was sitting behind some bushes when she heard something. It was some steps from a Pokémon, maybe lost in the forest. She peeped through the bush, and what did she see? She saw a male Zoroark walking shyly near to her spot.

-Murr~! Another Zoroark like me! Finally someone to play with…-

She furtively started to approach him from behind, murring softly. He didn't notice her. She hid behind a tree, and as she was hidden there suddenly he turned back.

-I thought I heard something…- He said.

The fox scratched the back of his head with a worried and confused sight in her face.

-Whatever…- He shrugged and turned again. In that moment, Zora ran towards him and pounced to the other illusion fox, making him fall on his back. She sat on his lap and placed her arms near both sides of her head, using them as a support for her body so she could look at his face.

-Murr! Hi cutie~! –She said, smiling.

-What?!- He replied, with his eyes opened widely.

-What is wrong, sweetie…? –She asked him confusedly, moving her paw up and down over his chest.

-P-Please d-don't hurt me… -He said to her, the feel of the claw was making him grow nervous.

-Do you think I want to hurt you? How silly! – She chuckled and after that she kissed him softly. The feeling of their two mouths rubbing against each other made the male fox blush deeply as his heart raged inside his chest due to his excitement. The female also started to stroke his cheek with her paw as she closed her eyes. Finally she broke the kiss and looked at him with a grin. - And what is this pretty cute Zoroark doing alone in the forest~? – She asked.

-I… I have just evolved and… I decided to leave my den for a while… To explore the forest…- He replied.

-Really? You are just a pup, then! Heh, kit, you should be careful~- She said while a mischievous grin invaded her face.

-W-Why?- He asked her a bit more nervous.

-It is the start of our mating season, and a lot of mean adult females would want to have a pretty little pup like you to please them…- She began to laugh evilly.

-I didn't know…- He muttered. – B-But… Are you one of them…? -He asked, nervously.

-What do you think? – She laughed evilly and all of sudden her right paw was grabbing his young canine member, and slowly started to stroke it. The male closed his eyes and squirmed a little as his tip started to peek outside of its sheath.

-M-Miss! W-What…? –He tried to ask her but it was too late, she kissed him deeply and his member was already fully exposed and pressing against her moist lips.

The female pushed her hips down and his member slowly began to enter inside her vulva. She let out a soft scream of excitement as the male's member pleased her. The male just kept his eyes closed, feeling how the tight and wet vagina of the female covered his rod. When it finally was completely inside, she broke they kiss and sat on his lap.

-I am guessing this is your first time, isn't it? – She asked him with a soft blush in her face and a hot expression in her eyes.

-Y-Yeah…- He stuttered, panting like a dog would as a fainted blush covered part of his cheeks. –You are so tight… I… I want you to keep going…- He said to her.

-G-Good kit…- She said, and then she slowly began to hump over him, feeling how his member pressed against her walls, pleasing both canines as they moaned and shook in pleasure.

-I c-can't believe this is happening… M-Miss… -He placed his arms around her neck and pushed her closer to him, just to steal a kiss from her. She didn't mind it, and what's more, she wrapped her arms around his neck too and pushed him closer as well in a tight embrace. They did not know why, but even if they were matting with a stranger they both felt so close to each other that they felt like they were a couple of mates that have some time together.

Soon the knot of the kit pressed against her vulva. His orgasm was close, as was hers. The dark fox broke the kiss with the vixen and looked at her with a nervous gaze. He wasn't sure if he should push his know inside her, she might don't want him to fill her up anyways. But there wasn't much time; their orgasm was almost there…

In the last second she pulled his member out from her and rubbed it against her vulva. Just a few fractions of second later he groaned and shot his seed over her body. And a few seconds after it she cried out in pleasure and climaxed over his member.

They both panted, and the vixen looked at the fox. She was obviously pleased, and he was as well. Finally, she kissed him again and closed her eyes.

-You are not too bad, kit… Heh… -She said jokingly after she broke the kiss, still panting lightly.

-That was awesome, miss… But I think my mother is worried about where I am…- The young fox said quietly in reply.

-Then you will tell her that you were swimming in the lake with your mate… -She said softly at him with a giggle.

-But wouldn't that be a lie..? –He tilted his head while he was looking at her.

-No. - She replied quickly.

-No? Why not? –He asked her confusedly, but before he even realized of it she stood up and grabbed his paw. He stood up as well and looked at her before she ran to somewhere.

He followed her, not wanting to lose his arm from her speed, and in a few minutes he saw water. In fact, they were on a nearby lake. When he noticed it, he looked down and blushed. They both now were walking slowly and calmly beside the lake. Zora looked at him with a small grin and broke the silence.

-It's not like I have just evolved too… Heh… -She spoke nervously, resting her head on his shoulder and grabbing his arm with both of her paws.

-Oh… Heh… -He grinned nervously. - Anyways, my name is Zoro, nice to meet you… -He said quietly.

-My name is Zora… heh… Funny, isn't it? –She raised her gaze so she could meet his eyes. Then they both sat down by the lake and looked at each other. Then, she surprisingly hugged him tightly and shouted. –Mine~!

-Yours… Heh… -He said, still blushing. – Well, I will get back to my den. -He said in a rather sad tone.

-Well… I… Will follow you… -She whispered and hugged him closer and tighter.

-Will you? Alright… - He said. A very mature and secure look was on his face for first time in his life. He has been always a timid male, but now he wanted to make her feel safe and secure, and of course, loved. He stood up and grabbed her by the rear, and he carried her to his den. She just wrapped her arms around his strong torso and her legs around his hips, so she wouldn't fall.

The way was not very long, but for him it felt as if it never ended with the vixen on his arms. Though once they finally approached it he set her next to the entrance and looked at her.

-You just wait here, I'll go to talk with my mother… -He said. He tried to sound as mature as he could, but he couldn't help on feel slightly embarrassed when he told her that he still lived with his mother. He was still just a teenager, anyways.

-All right, I will wait… -She said in reply as she held her knees with her arms, curling up next to the entrance.

-It won't be long, I promise… -He said. He kissed her on the cheek and entered on his home.

Inside of it, he saw his mother sitting on a pile of leaves and with two dead birds on her lap. Probably their dinner, though he couldn't recognize what kind of birds she had, a Pidove? Was it a Pidgey? He shrugged and waved to his mother.

-You are late… What on Earth were you doing? –She said in a slightly angry tone when she saw him walking inside. But when he came closer, the mother could smell it perfectly, though she kept silent.

-I was swimming in the lake… With my mate… -He said rather nervously, but very happy deep inside. His mother just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She stood up and put the birds aside, and then she stood right up in front of him. She sniffed the air rather nosily, just to let him know that she caught his scent… And Zora's…

-Just swimming? Tell me. Were you both, young pups, just swimming? –She said, but this time in an angrier tone. His ears slapped against his head, and he lowered it to cover it with his paws.

-No… We… Mated… -He spoke quietly. The older female grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him softly.

-Do you know what does that mean?! She could have been in heat! You may be parent soon! At your age! God! Arceus! Why didn't you think a bit?! –She shouted and glared at him. He just whined and closed his eyes.

-Because that! She was in heat! And she was so gorgeous that I just wanted it badly! Anyway, she took the initiatives… Oh dear… And she was incredible… She is incredible… And I want her to spend the night with me in my room… And as for your question, we DID think about it. She pulled my member out when I was about to cum, so I didn't push my knot inside her. We are not going to be parents, so don't worry… -The young kit replied to his mother with a serious look in his eyes. She sighed and released him.

-I know… I heard you both outside… Make her enter… Just don't scare me again… -She said quietly. She was obviously much more relaxed now she knew that. –But hey! Behave; I don't want any grand kits at my young age! –She added.

When he heard that his eyes shined in happiness and he ran outside. He grabbed Zora's arm and made her enter. She yipped and looked at the older female Zoroark. Zora waved a paw, and the mother smiled softly.

-So you are the thief who stole the heart of my son… -She said with a sigh.

-He gave me much more than just his heart…- Zora said, holding the arm of her mate.


End file.
